


Night Terrors

by kerlin



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of darkness and discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Kate wasn't sure what woke her, and for a moment she stared at the ceiling and wondered when it had become so close and so gray. And then she remembered that she was aboard the _Foster_, and the gray metal above her belonged to the bottom of the top bunk.

She quieted her breathing for a moment to try and find out what had startled her out of her usual light sleep, and three breaths later she heard it again.

"I won't dream about her."

Kate shifted and thought about pounding the bottom of the bunk and teasing Dinozzo about how he was talking himself out of dreaming about women when she realized that it wasn't Tony's voice whispering in the dark.

"I won't - "

There was a long pause, a catch, and then Gibbs continued in a more firm tone. "Dream about her."

She rolled to face him where he was stretched out on the tiny couch before she realized she had no idea what to say to him. Kate swallowed nervously. She could just make out the shadows of his face in the light seeping in under the door.

For a long moment, they looked at each other, and then Kate broke and rolled over the other way. The silence was profound, and she screwed her eyes shut tightly, all too aware that she had witnessed something Gibbs would rather have kept private. She pushed his words and the myriad emotions they raised out of her mind and concentrated on sleeping again.

Fortunately, the exhaustion of a long day re-asserted itself, and she dropped into sleep again.


End file.
